


Beautiful

by Zenpaii



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Clothed Sex, Hand Jobs, Love Hotels, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Shinguji says beautiful a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenpaii/pseuds/Zenpaii
Summary: A slightly different take on what happens after Korekiyo's Love Hotel scene cuts to black.





	Beautiful

“Make up your mind already... You were the one who wanted me, yes?”

Wanted him...? Was this a part of his fantasy too? Making Shuichi want him?

“Wha-? What? W-What?”

_Ah... I can feel... my worries dissolving... My mind going blank. I feel myself giving in to him. Giving in to those eyes._

“Well, the way you quiver with confusion is beautiful, too. Now, give yourself to me... Your fear, worry, anger, and love... I will reveal all of your beauty. I will open the door to a world of pleasure you have yet to experience.”

Despite having just mentioned that there was no love to be involved, he was saying these kinds of things. The smaller boy really was fully confused. Confused at Korekiyo’s words, what he meant, why he wanted to give in.

Shuichi swallowed a ragged breath and relaxed. A cord of dark red rope swinging from his fist, Kiyo glided forward and...

“Now then. What part of you should I tie up first? Maybe... those small, gentle hands of yours.” As Shinguji spoke, his fingers traced along Shuichi’s hands, trailing up his arm, then behind him and back down to his lower back. “Or maybe around your waist, tying it so tightly around that any time you move, your soft skin is tortured by the rope,” he whispered into the smaller boy’s ear, forcing a shiver down his back.

“Yes... I think I’ll begin with your hands.” Having convinced himself that he loved the idea, Kiyo pulled the rope around Shuichi’s wrists and tied them expertly- a little too well, honestly- behind his back. And he was right. When it rubbed against his back, it burned just a bit.

When he was pushed roughly back against the bed, his eyes had shut tight in response. Nothing happened for a full minute, and when Shuichi realized this he opened his eyes again. Huh? Kiyo was just staring at him, an unreadable expression in them. “Shin...Shinguji?” There was an eagerness in his voice he hadn’t expected to hear. He could practically see the smirk beneath the mask of the man towering over him. “Oh? Is there something wrong?” Reaching into the bedside drawer, the anthropologist pulled out more red rope. “Kehehe... the look on your face tells me this is what you want. To be tied up more. Isn’t that right, Saihara-kun?”

Shuichi felt his heart pounding in his ears, afraid that it would burst out of his chest at this point. Unable to say anything, he only let out soft whines as his feet were lifted onto the bed, and tied with the rope. But not tied together. He tried his hardest to look down at the rope work, gulping when he saw Kiyo tying each of his ankles to the knot around his wrists separately.

With his legs now spread wide open- this was humiliating. At least his clothes were still on. It could have been a lot worse.

He was being stared at again. As difficult as it was for him to look at Kiyo from this position, he could tell the other was admiring his handiwork.

The deep red flush on Shuichi’s face was the most beautiful thing the taller man had seen in a long time. How interesting... the way that the detective was reacting was amazingly beautiful. With his legs spread open, he could see the way his uniform strained against his cock, begging for its release. How he wanted to just devour him-

“Y-You’re staring again!” And so he was. Not that that stopped him in any way. Shinguji placed one knee on the bed, pulling Shuichi right up to him by his hips so he could more easily reach all of him. “How can I not? You have so many expressions on your face, I wish to take a mental picture.”

Wrapped fingers ran over the crotch of the boy tied up beneath him, hips bucking up into them. “Nhg-“ A distant look appeared on Shuichi’s face at the touch, completely giving in to the other’s demands. “Good... I would like to watch you. So keep being good for me.” His hands felt so good against him, with unbelievably gentle touches, the agonizing friction, he wanted _more_ , he had never been this desperate for more. The soft, slow pace of those fingers didn’t change. It was absolute torture. Even though he was thrusting his hips up, there was only so much he could do when he was tied like this.

Shuichi’s body was trembling beneath Kiyo’s hand, his mind focusing on every single feeling. Whines started to slip past his lips, hips more desperately bucking up into the other’s hand until he felt a rough push down against his crotch. He had never let out a cry like that before, and Kiyo clearly hadn’t expected it either. “Kehehe... I see that this isn’t enough for you.”

Korekiyo's legs moved to either side of Shuichi's tied up body, making sure not to rest his hips down onto the other boy. He leaned over, forehead placed onto the detective's to stare into his hazy grey eyes. "I want to take in every expression you make when I touch you... make the touch of anyone other than me insatiable. So, don't hold back." One of his hands was wrapped around the side of Shuichi's neck, while the other trailed down his shirt, returning to its place against the front of his pants. Kiyo's hips were hovering above the body beneath him in order to start teasing again, staring at the mouth gaping beneath him. "Yes... give in to the pleasure. Let it consume your body. Show me what it feels like."

It was obvious that Shuichi was holding back, a strained look on his face as he was palmed with more force than before. "Saihara-kun." A warning. One that he wished he didn't ignore. "I see... then I suppose I must continue like this instead of satisfying you even more. That is truly a shame."

Kiyo gripped the outline of the length pressing against the smaller boy's pants, giving up on being gentle. "Since you don't wish to be good, I refuse to let you fully enjoy this as you could have." The low voice in his ears felt like heaven, a heat running through his entire body. Not holding back anymore- or being completely unable to at this point- he let all of his pent up moans out. "Shin-Shinguji- Sh...nji... Kiyo, Kiyo, K-" Shuichi tilted his head back, arching his chest up into Kiyo's as he was stared down upon intently. "Ah-!"

Korekiyo pressed his thumb lightly against the wet patch that appeared on the detective's pants, before pulling his hand away. He sat down on Shuichi's hips, placing his wrapped thumb against the boy's mouth. "Taste," Kiyo ordered, watching as he obeyed without question. The face he made forced a laugh out of the taller boy, pulling himself off of Shuichi. He lifted Shuichi up, untying the ropes that bound him, throwing them over the side of the bed. The flushed face he was shown when Saihara turned around to look at him was worth everything. Beautiful.

"What... what about you?" Much to Kiyo's surprise, the smaller boy had climbed into his lap and pressed his hips down on him- but as much as he enjoyed that, he had a promise to keep. "Kehehe... I told you. You are being punished for not following my instructions."

He stood up with Shuichi in his arms, placing him down on the bed and turning towards the hotel's door. Was this... it? Was Kiyo just going to walk out and... they would never speak of this day again? Why did he care, anyways? It was very clear that-

"Meet me here tomorrow. If you want to be good then, maybe I'll show you the most pleasure you will ever feel." Smirking beneath his mask, Kiyo walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Yes. That was most definitely the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> I like ShingujixSaihara a lot, so prepare for a lot more of it. I hope you enjoyed reading ^^ I might write more as a continuation of this!


End file.
